Panchito's Birthday Surprise
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Today is Panchito Pistoles' birthday, but he thinks everyone forgot. But his boyfriend, Jose, along with his friends, will prove him wrong! Panchito/Jose :)


Panchito's Birthday Surprise _  
Disclaimer ~ Hey there, and a Happy Birthday to our favorite mexican rooster, Panchito! *audience aplaudes and cheers*  
Anyway, I might take me longer since Panchito tries to keep snooping.

Panchito: Just tell me what it is!

No! You're just gonna have to wait and see,

Panchito: *pouts and crosses his arms* Fine.

Donald: Me, Jose, Panchito, and any other Disney characters belong to Disney, and Disney only. (Unfortunately)

Jose: We hope you enjoy the story. :)

Panchito's P.O.V.

I walked slow and sluggish along the paved sidewalk in the city of Chihuahua, Mexico. It was a late and slightly cool evening, with a light breeze in the air that pushed against my body. The night sky was filled with bright stars that twinkled and glistened against the dark. I would have gazed at the dimly lit sky during a night like this, but I was in a bit of a down mood.

You see, today is my birthday. Yeah, you would probably be surprised if you didn't know, but I at least expected my closes friends to remember. All day I waited for them to at least acknowledge my birthday, even throw a grand fiesta for me, but no one said anything about it. They just went about their day like it was normal. Todays events had made me realize what I had feared this entire time.

They had forgotten about it.

I tried to give them hints about what day it is today, but they seemed so clueless about it. I let out a long, depressed sigh as I walked up to a fairly small and red house with clay-tiled shingles on the roof, and a fairly good sized yard with short green grass and a small quercus gambelli tree iin the front. Yet as I walked toward the small, oak wooden door, I noticed that my front light was on by the small patio. I stopped walking, and stared at my home in puzzlement.

'That's odd,' I think to myself, 'I don't remember leaving that on when I left.'

I shake my head out of that thought and began to pat myself down for my keys. As I did so, another thought came to me, but I quickly dismissed it.

'That's ridiculous.' I think as I pulled out a single key from my pant's pocket. 'They already made it clear that they forgot it. Why do I still have hope that they still remember?'

The key then slipped into the hole, and I turned it to the right until a small click was heard. I pushed the door open and took a few steps inside. Before I could do anything else, the lights suddenly turned on and a loud chorus broke the silence.

"Surprise!"

I looked about the room in surprise and shock as I saw all my friends standing about the room. Jose, Donald, even the gang from the house of mouse was there as well. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers of red, yellow, and green, and in the middle of the room, there was a large chocolate cake with red frosting and... a picture of me on it with the words "Happy Birthday". They even had chocolate ice cream, my favorite. I must have been crying because Jose walked up to me with a concerned look on his face before asking.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying? Is...is it that bad?"

I just shake me head and smiled at mi amor's concern. He was just the sweetest thing anyone could ask for. Instead, I pull him close to me, causing him to let out a squeak and blush as red as my comb.

"I love it. I'm just so happy, that's all." When I said that, I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. His eyes went wide at first, but they soon closed as he kissed back with the same passion. Everyone cheered throughout my small home, and it made me want to cry more. As I stood, kissing the love of my life that was snuggled against me with my are wrapped around him, only three thoughts entered my mind.

'Best. Birthday. Ever.'

Disclaimer ~ Awwwwwwwww, wasn't that sweet. Anyway, I would like to widh Panchito a happy birthday, and many more. I hope you guys would say the same too. Buy!


End file.
